fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sol
Sol (ソル, Soru) was a Mage of the now-dissolved Phantom Lord Guild, as well as a member of its strongest Team, Element 4, with his element being Earth. Appearance :Voice Actor: Barry Yandell (English), Eiji Sekiguchi (Japanese) Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye. Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie (red in the anime) and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. Sol usually keeps a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Also, he is often seen with his feet melded to the ground. Gallery Personality Sol speaks with a French accent and has a tendency to employ French words when talking, such as "salut" (meaning "greetings") and "cible" (meaning "target"), and referring to young women as "Mademoiselle" (meaning “Miss”). He also tends to repeat the phrase "non" (meaning "no") three times in a row, to express denial or dismay. Sol is usually portrayed as very polite, referring to almost everyone with the highly honorific suffix "-sama". He has also made claim to be a gentleman, insisting others to refer to him as "Monsieur Sol". However, he is in fact an extremely cruel and manipulative man, willing to take advantage of another person's worst memories solely to attain victory, brutalizing and mocking them as he does so. Sol also appears to be highly analytical, as he claims to have extensive knowledge regarding every Mage in Fairy Tail, as seen when he recounted every detail of Lisanna's death to Elfman. When faced with certain defeat, however, Sol turn into a cowering, apologetic figure who is not above praising his enemy to avoid being hurt. Relationships Friends/Allies *Phantom Lord **Jose Porla **Gajeel Redfox **Element 4 Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail **Cana Alberona **Elfman Strauss **Mirajane Strauss *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Sanji Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Sol's abilities mainly lie in his use of Earth Magic, which allows him to merge with the earth to move underground or to take shelter from attacks, as well as to create rock and employ it as he wishes, mainly using it to attack his opponents. In the anime, he has also shown the ability to read in the memory of those who steps on him while he's merged with the ground. *'Roche Concerto': Sol throws a barrage of massive rocks at his opponents. *'Platre Sonata': Sol's strongest attack, in which he creates a large clenched fist made of plaster in front of him, and sends it flying against his opponent. *'Earth Statues': Sol can create talking earth statues mirroring the appearance of everyone. Shaping such statues into Lisanna and making her call for Elfman, he managed to get a psychological advantage over him. *'Merci la Vie': An extremely cruel spell, which seemingly dooms the victim to eternal suffering. After getting wind of his opponents' bad memories with his mind reading abilities, Sol forces them to remember such memories, preventing them from fighting anymore and at the same time slowly covering them in stone. The name of this attack is French for "Thanks life". Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): Living up to his ground theme, Sol has also shown the ability to use Sand Magic. *'Sable Dance': Sol creates a swirl of sand around his opponent, which attacks them from every side. Abilities and Powers Body Structure: Sol's body seems to possess a peculiar structure, being capable of twisting and stretching like a snake, as shown when he wrapped himself around Elfman's arm. Also, despite being deceptively slim, he has shown to possess a decent amount of physical strength, as noted by Elfman. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Sol has proven himself a capable bare-handed fighter. He seems to mostly rely on strong kicks, which, during his confrontation with Elfman, were enough to cause his opponent severe damage. Weapons & Equipment Monocle: Sol is always seen wearing a monocle, which apparently grants him a series of unique, not fully explained abilities. When he and Juvia met Lucy to kidnap her, he said that his monocle was whispering to him that she was the target. Still seemingly through the use of his monocle, he claimed to know details regarding each member of Fairy Tail, and displayed a thorough knowledge of Elfman's past history. History Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Major Battles *Elfman Strauss vs. Sol (Lost) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References *In the French version of the anime, Sol talks with an English accent, while in both the Japanese and English versions, he has a French accent. External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Category:Phantom Lord members Category:Element 4 Category:Earth Magic Users Category:Sand Magic Users Category:Martial Artists